


growing season

by RaineyDay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineyDay/pseuds/RaineyDay
Summary: It’s near the end of the war when the pregnancy begins.





	growing season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



> Exchange fic! Have a nice one, matchee!

A few weeks into the experience, he realized he was pregnant. He thought most people would take longer, but the flutter of life that had been at the corner of his mind for weeks had finally revealed itself to be that of a fetus.

He had been meditating, but now he sat back, and let a hand rest on his stomach. This shouldn’t have happened. They’d been being careful. But, he supposed, they really shouldn’t have been sleeping together at all, regardless of how careful they were.

He thought of Cody, his lover, and, apparently, the father of his child. How would he react? While he thought Cody was a wonderful man who would pick up on the intricacies of parenthood, Cody has never been around infants before, and that would make this experience have a learning curve. Assuming Cody was even allowed to be around the infant, which was already unlikely.

The Senate would expect Cody to continue fighting. They wouldn’t allow him to stop until the war ended, no matter how well Cody had proven himself. As far as they were concerned, clones were barely people, and didn’t have any rights.

The thought made Obi-Wan nauseated. Cody may not ever be allowed to see their child.

And then there was the thought of what would happen to Obi-Wan himself. He would not be allowed to continue being a Jedi if he wanted to raise the child. He would certainly be scolded if he even carried the child to term, though ultimately he wouldn’t be punished if he agreed to cede custody.

He found he was unwilling to end the pregnancy. But he was also unwilling to give up the fighting. Not while people still needed him.

He kept fighting.

-

He allowed himself to let Cody sleep over in his quarters. He wasn’t showing yet, which meant he didn’t have to worry about any confessions quite yet. Or he shouldn’t have.

That morning, however, he woke to the smell of caff permeating the room, and nearly gagged then and there. He managed to sit up, but nausea roiled in his stomach, and he realized he was experiencing morning sickness.

He shortly found himself in the fresher, ducking his head into the toilet and vomiting.

At the sound, Cody rushed in behind him, and settled on his knees beside Obi-Wan. He hesitated for a moment, before he began to rub his back comfortingly.

When Obi-Wan was done, he gingerly stood and began washing his mouth out.

“You’re sick,” Cody said, somewhat redundantly, Obi-Wan felt. But that could just be his irritation at the situation shining through. “It a good thing we’re heading back to Coruscant today. You can get checked over by the healers at the Temple.”

“Yes, that’s a good idea,” Obi-Wan said, knowing the whole time that he wasn’t going to.

-

He avoided Cody for a few days when they returned to the planet. He didn’t know how to broach this topics with him. It was sure to end unhappily for all involved.

Finally, he came to him. They met in a quiet room off the main barracks, and Obi-Wan pulled Cody in close before speaking.

“Are you still sick?” Cody asked, confused. Obi-Wan wasn’t one to seek comfort first, even with him.

“I never was. Not in a usual way, anyway. I’m pregnant.” He paused after speaking, unsure what the response would be.

“You… what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. I want to raise this child, but not without you.”

“And I can’t be with you, not officially. Not until the war is over.” Cody finished his thought for him. He closed his eyes tightly after speaking. “I agree completely.”

Obi-Wan was relieved to hear that Cody wanted to be with him after this, but knew, logically, that the war was not going to end easily, not even with Dooku now dead at Anakin’s hands.

“I don’t know how I’m going to make a decision. I can’t bear to choose just one of you two. But I can’t wait forever. Sooner or later, I’ll have to make a choice.”

“We can make a plan. We can find the best choice. If it comes down to, I would like if you’d choose the child over me. I can find you again, when the war is over. And no one should grow up without any family.” Cody spoke, pain in his voice. He hated the thought of being separate from Obi-Wan. He never wanted to have someone else as his General. But, if, and this was a big if, if he survived the war, he could rejoin his family later.

Obi-Wan hesitated. But finally, he nodded. He knew what he would do if he was forced to make a decision. But it wasn’t time to decide yet.

-

Obi-Wan sat in his Council seat, completely distracted. They were talking about something important, he knew. Knowing Grievous’ location could end the war. But all he could think about was the fluttering of something moving inside him.

The child had started to move that morning, in the middle of the Council meeting, and Obi-Wan could think of nothing else.

It wasn’t until they began to speak to him, that he refocused. They needed to send someone to destroy Grievous. They wanted to send him.

He couldn’t say no, not without a good reason. And though he had a good reason to avoid fighting, he couldn’t tell them the truth. Not yet. Besides, even if he did, he could think of no one else who would be able to handle this assignment. So many of their best swordsmen were already gone, either on law-mandated leave, or on another mission. And they couldn’t put this off. Grievous was too slippery for them to lose this chance.

So he said he would do it.

-

Cody confronted him as they were being sent to Utapau.

“What are you doing? I asked you not to take risks like this!”

“This could end the war. No one else who would be capable of defeating him is available. It has to be me, or this war could continue.”

And then Cody knew he wouldn’t be able to fight this. Obi-Wan would never put his own safety over others, not even in his current condition.

“Just be careful, okay?” He finally sighed and asked. “Grievous is dangerous. I don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Don’t worry too much. I’m sure everything will be fine.” It was sarcasm, but it was soothing anyway.

-

Everything was not fine.

-

Obi-Wan couldn’t do it. He held Luke in his arms and stood a ways back from the Lars farm. He didn’t think he could bear to hand him over to a pair of strangers. The thought of his nephew being raised by anyone else was unbearable. Maybe he could have done it if he hadn’t had one of his own on the way, but he already was going to have to raise one little one soon. In the scheme of things, what was his nephew as well?

He retreated back to the little hut he’d claimed as his own.

-

The next few months were very hard. He began raising Luke, while his own child grew inside of him. The locals assumed he was from one of the near human species with shorter gestation periods than regular humans, which was fortunate, because it meant they assumed Luke was also his. He didn’t need people asking questions so he let them think it. He would tell Luke the truth when he got older, but strangers didn’t need to know any details.

He mourned his lost life deeply. Everything had changed so suddenly, and he kept going over everything over and over again in his head, wondering what he could have changed, if anything.

But life kept going. He found odd jobs he could do to earn money, because he hadn’t been able to grab quite enough from the Jedi account when he fled to pay for his needs and the needs of two children. He adjusted to to being self sustaining as best he could, after years of being part of a community that was so close as to have almost no concept of privacy.

He found a midwife willing to assist at the birth, though she wasn’t willing to come out any more frequently than that. He accepted it. When the day finally came, he combed over to her, and then lost track of time in the pain.

He knew when she arrived though, and she helped him through the process. It was still one of the worst experiences of his life. He reached out to the Force for assistance, desperately wanting any member of his family to be by his side at this moment. But no one came.

He felt a snapping in the Force, and then suddenly the child came out. He didn’t get a good look at her before he was pushing again, and this hurt more than the afterbirth should have. The moment he realized it was twins, he began to cry, thinking of the other new family that had been separated due to Anakin’s actions.

The other child arrived, and then things calmed down significantly. Obi-Wan was able to hold the children for the first time. Both girls, one with reddish hair, and the other with dark. He refused to think about who had given her that hair color, sure he would start to cry again.

-

The girls were wonderful, but with them around it was back to surviving on almost no sleep. He still felt it when someone arrived outside his hut. He pulled out his lightsaber and prepared to fight. This couldn’t be anyone he wanted to see.

As he pulled open the door to his hut, his earlier thoughts were proven wrong. Because there, on the other side of the doorway, stood Cody.

Obi-Wan staggered forward, hand still on his saber. Cody… Cody had the chip. Cody tried to kill him. But Cody also wouldn’t come after him alone, and there were no other stormtroopers around. And Cody was dressed in civilian clothes, not his armor.

“How?” Obi-Wan asked, wonderingly.

“A few weeks back, I felt a snapping in my head, and suddenly, I was me again. I knew I had to escape.”

“How did you find me?”

“A ghost helped me.” Cody said. And at that moment a ghost shimmered into existence behind him. Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan almost couldn’t believe the joy he felt in this moment. It didn’t fix everything. But for now, it was enough.


End file.
